Gakuen away
by Peoplelikeus
Summary: Chihiro, now at the age of 16, is founded with a Alice. What is it? And will Chihiro ever see Haku again, like he promised? ChihiroxKohaku, RukaxMikanxNatusme, slight RukaxHotaru and mabye ChihiroxNatsume plz read and review
1. Chapter 1: Departing

Gakuen Away -  
_a/n:for my friend courtaytay (nickname) happy 14th b-day i love you girl_^^

------------------------------------------------

_animallover23:this is my first story so please no flamers!!!! Teehee Natsume:I would like to see you go up in flames.  
__darkanimallover23:me too.  
__animallover23:O.o'  
__Chihiro:are they always like this?  
__Mikan:yep __Narumi:pretty much __Kohaku:well that's something we have to get used to.  
Natsume:shut it dragon boy __Rin:hahahaha dragon boy is getting yelled at __Kamajii:wait, what is Chihiro's Alice? __Chihiro:Alice? __Narumi:to get into Alice ademey you have to have an Alice...so what is it?_

_darkanimallover23:oh, that's easy it's-_

_animallover:*puts hand over her mouth* that's for us to know, and for the readers to find out._

_Rin:well i am tired of waiting...._

_animallover:fine....will someone read the disclaimer???_

_Boh: Animallover23 owns nothing from spirited away or from Gakuen Alice...._

_darkanimallover23:ya cause then we will be stinkin rich...._

_Yubaba:the characters she does own are: Akio, AKIRA, and AYUMU_

_Darkanimallover23:why cant you just make a movie or something so we an be rich?_

_Animallover:CAUSE I AIN'T SMART ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mikan:anyways..... here's the story..._

* * *

Chapter One: Departing

**Chihiro's POV**

"Are you ready, Miss Ogino?" The man in the black suit asked me kindly.  
"I guess....." I replayed sadly. Today THEY were taking me from my family, my friends, my home, and worst of all i will be thousands of miles from the spirit world, away from Kohaku.  
"Miss?" The man's voice shook me out of my thoughts.  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
"I was saying, that your belongings are already in the trunk, and that we are ready to go." I just nodded, for if I was going to say anything, I would probaly break out in man then helped me into the car. Once we were on the freeway, i fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Chihiro's Dream**

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed through the house.  
"What's the matter Chihiro?" My mom asked. I could tell there was concern in her eyes.  
"LOOK AT THIS!!!!!!!!"I yelled into her ear as I handed her the white envolope that had "Chihiro Ogino" printed on it with big black letters. Mom ripped the letter out of my hand and read it out loud,  
"Dear Miss Ogino,  
you are accepted into the Gakuen Alice High School Branch. We advice you pack your bags immediately, for we will be retrieving you in a week. Sincerely, Narumi."  
Mom blinked a few times before saying,"CHIHIRO!!!! YOU GET TO GO TO A BOARDING SCHOOL!!! AND A RICH ONE AT THAT!!! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!"  
"But Mom, I don't want to go to a new school." I confessed.  
"And why not?" My mom replied sneeringly.  
"'Cause we moved here 6 years ago and I made new friends, dad got a job, and we are all happy together......AND I DON'T WANT TO GO TO A BOARDING BECAUSE EVERYONE THERE IN GAKUEN ALICE ACADEMY ARE SNOBBY, RICH KIDS WHO GET EVEYTHING THEY WANT!!!!!!"I screeched at the last part.  
My mom just looked at me like I was one of those aliens you see in movies and whispered,"Miss Chihiro, wake up please." That was the last thing that my mom said in my dream, before I was hit with the golden rays of the setting sun.

* * *

**Narumi's POV**

I was sitting in front of the gate waiting for the new student to arrive, it must have been 6:30PM because the golden sun was hugging the horizon, before I spotted a black car. Akio stepped out of the car and motioned for me to come over. It wasn't till he opened the car door, that I realized it was the new student sleeping in the back seat. "Miss Chihiro,wake up please,"I sweetly whispered. While the teen brunette was shaking all the sleep from herself, I heard a noise that sounded like a door slamming, a yell,  
and cold laughter. I turned around and smiled at the view I see everyday.......a small brunette girl, her face flushed and yelling, chasing a young raven haired boy, who was the one laughing.

Animallover23:HAHAHAHAH CLIFFIE.............plz review Mikan,Chihiro, and Darkanimallover23:*bows to the readers* thank you for reading!

* * *

Kohaku: um.......what chapter will i show up in?

Natusume:hopefully.......none

Animallover:*ignores natsume* chapter 2 or 3... maybe 2....BTW *turns to the readers* sooooo sorry its short.... i didn't know what else to write.... so plz give me a few ideas on what to do.....i will try to get all of y'alls ideas in ^^

Ruka:and give her some ideas on the pairings...

hotoru:....

Rin:i thought you guys had to go to a meeting

Hotoru:just finished.

Mikan:HOTORU!!!!!!!*runs to her in slow motion*

Hotoru:*baka baka baka baka baka*

Mikan:YOU ARE SOOOO MEAN!!!!!!!!!

Hotoru:*baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka*  
Everyone(besides mikan and Hotoru):*sweat drop*

strange voice #1:if Animallover23 doesn't get enough reviews, she will stop making the story....

strange voice #2:and we cant let that happen...so plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Welcome to Alice Academy

Natsume: ..What the hell Jessica?  
Animallover23: -looks at him innocently- I didn t do anything..  
Natsume: DON T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! YOU FORGOT ABOUT US, DIDN T YOU?  
Animallover23: -crosses arms and looks away- I don t know what you re talking about!  
Darkanimalover23: -smacks her on the head- WRITE THE DAMN STORY!  
Animallover23: -pouts and writes the story- I don t own Gauken Academy or Spirited Away Darkanimalover23: Damn right you don t Animallover23: Why you little -tackles her-  
Chihiro: On with the story .-Sweat drop-

The girl with the soft brown hair glared at the raven boy, holding her ribbons in her hand, which are burnt and tattered. She was about to scream at him when her favorite teacher, Narumi, walked up and smiled, holding a girl s hand. The girl had long, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, her bangs almost reaching her murky brown eyes and framed her round face. She s pretty, Mikan thought, as she looked at the girl, then at Natsume, who was also staring at the girl. Mikan frowned. Even Natsume is staring at this girl. Narumi introduced the group, telling them that her name was Chihiro. She doesn t look too happy to be here. Mikan smiled at the girl, remembering her troubles when she first got here. Mikan started jumping up and down excitedly, What s your Alice? Chihiro looked slightly confused, My Alice? Mikan started giggling. You know, your powers, or magic, or whatever you want to call it? Chihiro started at the girl. Okay, was she dropped as a baby or something, Chihiro couldn t help thinking. Narumi sighed and looked at the giggling girl. Mikan, Chihiro doesn t know what her Alice is yet. Only the school board has seen it, he turned to Chihiro and must of seen her surprise, because he added, of course, without Chihiro s knowing. Mikan pouted a bit, awww too bad. Chihiro couldn t help but smiling, even though Mikan looked her age, she acted like a 7 year old.  
Mikan, show Chihiro to your room, please, the teacher looked at the girl, smiling.  
Mikan looked back at him confused, since her little brain could only process so much at a time.  
The teacher chuckled a bit, You re going to be her new roommate. The girl s eyes lit up as she looked at surprised Chihiro. Chihiro couldn t help but to gulp, this is going to be a loooong day.  
Natsume, Persona is looking for you, Narumi looked at the raven haired boy named Natsume. The boy nodded and walked off, with his hands in his pockets. Chihiro felt bad, for she had forgotten that the boy was even there. Mikan grabbed Chihiro s hands and dragged her to the girl s dorm rooms. As Mikan climbed the stairs, she hummed while dragging a reluctant Chihiro behind her. Mikan stopped at a door with the number 203 carved into it. Mikan swung the door open, revealing a pink and light-green room. The natural light from the setting sun shined on the 2 beds up against the wall, both having a pink and green polka dotted blanket. The hard wooded floor was covered with pink and green bean bags, resting on a stripped pink and green rug (wow lol XD too much pink and green). Up against one of the other walls, was a desk with a pile of papers scattered around on it. Mikan pointed to one of the beds, that one s yours she exclaimed, smiling a smile that reached to her ears. Chihiro smiled a little and laid down in bed, kicking off her shoes, not realizing how tired she was until her head had hit the pillow and she went into a dreamless sleep. Mikan was about to tell Chihiro how much fun they were going to have together as roommates, until she saw the teen fast asleep. Mikan giggled softly and smiled, goodnight Chihiro.

Next Morning:  
Chihiro was called into the office after breakfast, so the school board and her can talk about her powers or whatever they were. She was still dizzy about knowing that she carried such things. But then again, he had them ..She shook her head and sighed. No, I won't think about that day. Oh Kohaku, I hope you come soon. Chihiro sighed as she opened the giant office doors. A woman with blonde hair smiled at her, Chihiro, she said sweetly, why don t you sit down? But Chihiro didn t hear a word she said, because the boy standing in front of her was all too familiar. The blackish-greenish hair, those green eyes that seemed to stare into her soul, she knew this boy. No it couldn t be .. Kohaku? she whispered softly.

Animallover23: there .happy?  
Darkanimallover23: .WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?  
Animallover23: .It s my story!  
Darkanimallover23: NO THAT S CRAP THAT YOU JUST RANDOMLY PUT INTO THE STORY Animallover23: -cries- YOU RE SO MEAN TO ME! 


End file.
